


You Were Always Like a Brother to Me

by itsflaggg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsflaggg/pseuds/itsflaggg
Summary: "What if Wilbur goes absolutely batshit crazy so Tommy starts singing the L'Manberg National Anthem to bring him back to his senses?" -Evie/frogeorge on twitter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Creds for this incredible idea go to @frogeorge/evie on twitter!!!

Nothing aside from sadness and hatred pumped through Wilbur’s veins. He had lost everything. His title, his country, his friends… His right hand man. Tommy. Just the thought of the tall blond boy fueled his anger more. The one person still on his side was the exact man he had sworn his enemy. Was this really how he was going to live now? Absolutely. Dream told him that there was a layer of highly fire-sensitive explosives underneath the first few layers of dirt under Manburg. It was almost time. Wilbur grabbed his bow, some gasoline, a match and a single arrow and he set off for Manburg. He was ready, but at the same time deathly terrified. What would happen if he failed? What if Dream had double crossed him? Just like everyone else had? Schlatt would have him killed, probably by Tubbo or Fundy. Maybe even Eret. Being betrayed by the people he loved and trusted most had become his new normal. Sadness clouded his mind as he reached the border of Manburg, knowing what was about to come of it. He heard walking behind him and whipped around, quickly realizing he had forgotten to take any armour or defense with him. It was Tommy. “What do you want.” He said coldly. “Will…” Tommy seemed to be having trouble properly piecing together what he was trying to say. The two stood in silence for a while, the tension almost palpable. “Will, I understand your frustration. But think about who you’re going to hurt. Everyone is going to be there but the two of us. Think about Techno, Niki and Tubbo...” Tommy pleaded for his friend to listen. Wilbur chuckled, sounding defeated. “Niki... Probably hates me. Techno and Tubbo.. Those fucking bastards betrayed me. Just like you did. You told Tubbo my plan. If Schlatt kills me tonight, just know it’s all on you,  _ Tom. _ ” There was a look in Wilbur’s eyes that Tommy had only seen twice before, when Schlatt officially took over Manburg, and when Dream threatened to blow it all up, only this time it was more terrifying. The man he had known to be kind and gentle, caring about everyone he could, he looked bloodthirsty. The other two times he had seen it, the person speaking was shouting, trying to look threatening. Wilbur looked and felt defeated and completely exhausted. “I understand Will. You were always like a brother to me and I hope you know that” WIlbur could sense the sincerity in the younger man’s voice, almost giving him a pang of guilt for what he was about to do.

_ Almost _ . 

As he finally reached the border of Manburg, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw almost all the people he once loved, all together and enjoying themselves. Without him. He waited a bit longer for the main events of the festival to start, anxiety welling up in his stomach like a fire pit gone out of control. Eventually, after about an hour of sitting and waiting, he heard a tap at the microphone. He perked up and readied himself for the internal battle he was about to fight in less than ten seconds. He tore off a section of his shirt, soaked it in gasoline, and wrapped it around his arrow. He lit a match, setting the cloth on fire as he tuned out the words being said from down below. Hatred burned in his chest harder than the flame on his bow. He stood at the top of the tower and screamed down “Schlatt, Big Q, George… Citizens of Manburg, Listen up!” He knocked his bow. “I hate that it has to end like this, but it just does.” He drew back as far as he could. “Enjoy permanent freedo-” He was cut off by singing, losing his only arrow off in the completely wrong direction, hitting a tree just a few feet from where Dream had finished rigging the explosives. 

“I heard there was a special place…”

Wilbur lowered his bow. “I missed my only shot.” he whispered. 

“Where men could go and emancipate…”

“Shut the fuck up.” he said more sternly this time. 

“The brutality and tyranny of their rulers..” 

“Did you hear what I said?” He shouted louder.

“Well this place is real, you needn’t fret”

“Dont say their fucking names in my presense Tommy!” He was screaming so loudly the people on the ground, who were now gathered at the base of the tower could hear him. He knew Schlatt’s goons were on their way up to kill both he and Tommy by now. 

“With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fudy and Eret.”

Wilbur was silent. 

“It’s a very big and not blown up, L’Manburg”

Hearing the old name of his beloved country was the final straw. He pushed Tommy to the ground, grabbing the boy’s sword out of its sheath in the process and held it at his throat . To both his and Tommy’s surprise, nobody was on their way up to detain the two, seeing as they were technically fugitives. “Do not sing one more note. So fucking help me your head will be gone.” Tommy looked Wilbur dead in the eyes.

“My L’manburg.” He paused, waiting for his life to end. Nothing. Just a tear rolling down Wilbur’s cheek. Tommy took a deep and shaky breath, but continued the song. He repeated the name three more times. “Tommy…” Wilbur said, his arms shaking. He lowered the sword, dropping it next to him. More tears flooded out of his eyes, sobs slowly beginning to rack his body as he collapsed to the floor. “Tommy I’m so sorry.” Wilbur said between his cries. “It’s okay Will. I understand.” The younger man said, comforting his found brother. “I’m glad you’re back.” He said, quietly. He slowly climbed down the ladder and made his way to face the President of Manburg, Schlatt. “Tommy, what was that?” Schatt asked, genuinely confused. “I can’t tell you that, sorry schlatt.” Tommy said, ignoring all the eyes locked on the two of them. He felt the heat of everyone’s eyes drilling into him as Schlatt stared directly back, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Eventually Schlatt sighed and looked up to the top of the tower where Wilbur was still laying down. “Is he alright?” he simply asked. Tommy nodded. “I’m stepping down as president. And Tommy, I want you to be my successor. I know that’s technically not how it works but I don’t give a shit. I’m the president. I can do what I want.” Schlatt smiled. “Go get Wilbur down. Make sure he’s safe.” 


	2. Note :))

It's the way I have a half-written draft of an alternate ending in my google docs... Would you guys want that or nah? Its very edgy and dark and I'll have to change the content warnings and stuff if I do post it so be warned lmao.


End file.
